This application from the University of Rochester's Center for the Study and Prevention of Suicide (UR/CSPS) proposes a five- year series of annual conferences. The mission of the UR/CSPS is to prevent suicide and serious suicide attempts. The central theme of the series is the integration of public health oriented prevention efforts and clinical interventions to reduce the frequency of suicide and serious attempts in three critical populations -- older men, younger and middle-aged men, and women. There will be an emphasis on translating the findings from risk factor research into practical methods of prevention, with an evidence-based approach to the evaluation of these interventions. In this application, we set forth a plan with the following aims: (1) Develop a consensus among mental health and public health researchers, and among key community and political leaders, including governmental agencies and non-governmental organizations, regarding those factors known to predict increased risk for suicide or serious suicide attempts; (2) systematically propose research to address areas of insufficient knowledge regarding risk factors specific to critical populations; (3) utilize an evidence-based approach to review scientific data on the efficacy and effectiveness of proposed or tested methods to reduce suicide; (4) foster consensus on preventive and clinical interventions to mitigate these risk factors; (5) disseminate research findings and workshop recommendations to the scientific community, policy makers, and the public through a series of review publications and the use of electronic information and networking strategies. Central to these efforts will be a continuing discussion about how to best implement clinical and public health interventions in specific communities, and how then to evaluate their impact, to assess their applicability to other communities, and to transfer their positive lessons from one city or region to another.